The Doctor and Nikolai Tesla
by Jadecoyote
Summary: The Doctor is on the hunt for a familiar enemy that has again plagued the Earth. This time only one man can assist him, Nikolai Tesla. This is a three piece short fic. I haven't written a fan fiction in years. Please forgive me. Reviews are appreciated.


The Doctor and Nikolai Tesla

By Jadecoyote

Rated T

(authors note:this was an idea that came to me. I know it's a bit random. I intend on making it a few short chapters :) reviews are appreciated)

"It is all over. Everything I have seen...the end of the universe of unending energy will die when the light leaves my eyes"

Nikolai Tesla placed the pen aside, brown eyes fixed on the words spread across the paper. A weariness washed over him as he exhaled a deep breath. He knew the nature of his words were melodramatic, but they laid bare the cords of his heart. The Serbian never asked for fame or fortune that he had neither now, but his gifts to be shared with the world to advance all of man kind was his greatest dream. the universe he knew held so much right out of his grasp. It was right before him yet haunted him like a shadow in the corner of his mind. Former partner and friend Thomas Edison spelled the end of the line for him, leaving him penniless and a joke among his fellows. He wasn't a victim though, headstrong determination and pride was his undoing. Whenever anger threated to grip his heart from the betrayel he had to remind himself of his own folly in all of this. Sliding his hand along his face, digits scraping his long features. The shifting of the cages around him, the chirping of his pigeons gave him great comfort, his only companions. It wasn't that he didn't desire company of other human beings, but he tended toward shyness. Peoplemade him nervous and jittery. Aversion was better then being rejected.

Straightening his broad shoulders, fixing the long coat that clung to his lithe figure, stroking the buttons on the front, cold metal against flesh. Mentally the man went over the list of things he had to complete this night before taking his rest. Chuckling wistfully he moved his gaze to the tea in a chipped China cup and saucer, long cold from his melodic thoughts. His home was in disrepair after the money he had been squandered away with his empty dreams. The pain was peeling from the wall and the furniture had been sold off along with his mother's heirlooms. Even with all of the loss he experienced he still considered himself a well groomed figure. Dressed in a three piece brown suit with a frock coat laid over it. He remained this way down to his thin mustache on his face.

Nikolai was ready to blow out the candle that he wrote by until he heard a sound like nothing that reached his ears. It was groaning noise, a metallic wheezing that was loud and soft at the same time. A breeze whipped up causing the pigeons to flap their wings in stark terror. A typical man would of feared the unknown of it, but Nikolai was enraptured by the sound and phantom hurricane. Even strides he crossed the floorboards, wood creaking to cross the threshold. Step by step he came to the front door. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat he wrapped his fingers around the knob, palm glistening with sweat as he turned it and flung the door open to step into the unknown. Cold air met his face as he looked out to what he expected to be an empty street, the same street he had looked out on for years.

What met his stunned gaze was a man...just a man in a charcoal black suit, hair the color of grey steel. He was simply standing before a large blue box. It was a strange sight to behold. The box was made of wood and a few feet higher then the figure. The object was painted a neutral shade of blue with the word 'Police' written against a white back drop. On the very top was a light, a bulb similar to the one that he created. Nikola knew that it wasn't there any time before now. It was inconceivable to him no matter how his mind wrapped around the enigma before his vision. A part of him thought that this apperation was due to lack of sleep or the brooding mood that left him on the edge of dillusion. Thinking that would be enough to send him back inside, but then the stranger spoke, brandishing a small rectangular object against his palm.

"Have you seen little metal mites? No? I don't know why I am asking you. Your kind never see inches from your face'' The man spoke fast in a slight breathless annoyance, Scottish candor making his tone biting.

''Mites? What is this that you speak of? Bugs made of metal? What is that in your hand. Ugh, who are you?" the words tumbled from the inventor's lips. The man with the bushy eyebrows raised them high against his crinkled forehead, his own eyes going to the rectangle in her right hand.

"This is a C.C.T... Cybernetic Current Tracker. It measures the electromagnetic waves the mites give off.'' The stranger replied shaking his head as the tracker started to give off a faint beeping noise, a red light blinking on it's surface.

"Who are you sir?" Tesla asked again more insistant. "You appeared out of thin air with this wooden box. No, there must be a logical explaination!?" Nikolai raised his hand sliding his fingertips in his dark hair, eyes feeling the strain from staring.

"No, not just a box. This is the TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and I am the Doctor." The Doctor paused slightly as if waiting for something.

"Doctor Who?" Nikolai found himself asking in the space between them. The man calling himself the Doctor made a nod of his head, smile stretching along the corner of his thin lips as if expecteng those words before they came sputtering out of the human's mouth.

"Just the Doctor. I guess you expect me to ask who you are, so go for it" he waved his hand dismissingly.

The question drove the sharply dressed human from his stupor. Straightening up he wrapped his fingers around the front of his jacket lightly tugging on it.

"My name is Nikolai Tesla"


End file.
